


Roadrat: Thirty Seconds

by Skepsiss



Category: junkrat - Fandom, overwatch, roadhog - Fandom, roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blood, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepsiss/pseuds/Skepsiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW. Junkrat almost dies and Roadhog has a bit of a panic attack about it in his silent way. Sex happens... yep. There is some blood, vomit, rough sex and pain involve. Everything consensual.</p><p>"“Shit---“ the blonde muttered, rubbing a soot covered hand over his face as he got his bearings. He left smudges across his skin, as his shaking fingers traced over the bruises and cuts on his face. <br/>“Shit,” he muttered again, this time throatier and coupled with laughter. “Thought I was‘n goner there, eh?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadrat: Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Original story by me, originally posted on tumblr.

He was literally dead. Dead for half a minute—no breath, no pulse, no annoying chatter leaking out of him. He was dead. Earth-covered-worm-eaten-dead—but only for half a minute. 

Thirty seconds is a long time, a long drawn out time for a man that is usually bubbling over with laughter or chatter. It’s not something the world is use to- the absence of sound. But he was dead, and the turn of the world felt it, Roadhog felt it. 

One, two… one… two… three… one. Push and breath and hammer and breath.

Finally ‘Hog pounded his fist down on the other’s chest, feeling the gentle crack of ribs under his hand as ‘Rat’s little frame bounced against the packed dirt floor. He was flat on his back, but when the other’s first collided with him the forced lifted him and man did it restart his heart.  
The hard hit, the pain shooting through Jamison as the muscle whined back into gear and shot the blood through his system.

Junkrat sputtered, unable to get his breath as his heart slowly started to pump again, making him nauseous and dizzy. He wheezed on the ground, slowly lifting his hands to his chest and cradling the now broken ribs. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before, but the pain still blossomed in his chest like a wildflower. 

“Shit---“ the blonde muttered, rubbing a soot covered hand over his face as he got his bearings. He left smudges across his skin, as his shaking fingers traced over the bruises and cuts on his face.  
“Shit,” he muttered again, this time throatier and coupled with laughter. “Thought I was‘n goner there, eh?” 

‘Hog grunted in reply, still kneeling beside the other as he struggled to sit up. His heart had stopped, and he was still cracking wise, at be it a bit slower than normal. But Junkrat sat up, holding his ribs, checking his mechanical arm, leg, good leg and back—just keeping track of all the pieces.  
He smiled at ‘Hog, his golden tooth missing as the crack on his lip leaked fresh with blood. His right eye was almost sealed shut with a bruise, and his face was paler then usually. His sunburnt skin was pasty, and you could mistake him for a dead-man if it wasn’t for that smile.  
Or maybe it was especially because of that toothy smile. Like a skeleton high off life.

 

Roadhog stood and stuffed his thumbs into the loops of his overalls, hiding the shaking as he turned his back on Jamie. He had done enough for now, and he was okay with the wheezy breath of the other. That was at least something. One sound. 

Roadhog stood, and Junkrat puked on the ground beside him. It was pathetic and filmy and looked too much like milk. Their stomachs were empty, and this job was supposed to get them a good meal for the next three weeks straight- but it was bad now. Belly up. There was no picking up these pieces even if they had gotten out of there alive. Junkrat wheezing, broken, bruised and dead for thirty seconds, and Roadhog was scuffed but otherwise fine. Alive. Alive was what mattered. 

After Jamie was finished emptying his stomach he stood with some difficulty, wiping his mouth on the back of his good hand and getting his bearings once more.  
He spat and cursed and hobbled over to ‘Hog’s side, not bothering to ask where they were going or where the motorbike was. He was too sick, and too heavy with sweat and death to care. 

 

He hobbled after Roadhog, never asking for help and never being offered any either. They’d try and set his ribs later, just make sure they were all in the right spot and leave them there for a few weeks. Nothing you could do for a broken rib, or two or three. Jamie knew it, and he hobbled along at a fair pace, keeping up with his partner as they worked their way through the rubble around them. 

“Was’et at least a good colour?” Jamie asked his words raspy as he spat some extra stomach acid onto the ground by their feet. It sounded like he hadn’t talked for a decade, his mouth movements slow and nothing like the shotgun fire of his usual chatter. But there was still that lilt to his voice that was oh so familiar, and it put a light on the horizon despite the amber glow of the sun above. 

Roadhog grunted positively as he trekked through the dirt, and stone, taking easier and less direct paths to give Jamie a bit of a break. ‘Rat didn’t seem to notice, and just smile his toothy grin at the reply.  
“Good, hate ta see me dead on a whiny fucker of a pop.”

Roadhog tightened his fist at the comment, his steps never ceasing. 

They traipsed through the ruins of the building, random standing pillars and cars covered in dust lining what use to be a street. You’d see a hand or a foot sticking out of the rumble from time to time, but mostly it was just bits of metal from bots. Jamie kicked a few useless metal frames from time to time, until ‘Hog seemed to find what he was looking for.  
Roadhog took hold of a large floor of cement, covering something in a concrete teepee and lifted .There was rubble everywhere, and it was a wonder how ‘Hog seemed to recognize where they had parked their bike. It took some effort, and some pushing as Junkrat stood on the side lines, but eventually their bike was free.  
‘Hog scooped a path out of the rubble as Jamie climbed into his little side car, falling back against the worn out padding and sighing. He checked the hook up to be sure he wouldn’t go flying once they got the bike started and then settled into the car for good. He must had passed out because the next thing he knew ‘Hog was slapping his face gently enough and forcing him awake.  
“This’s a good a place as any,” ‘Hog muttered, his voice tired and raspy from behind his mask.  
They hadn’t driven too far, and it probably wasn’t safe to stay here because Jamie could still see the clouds of ash and dust rising into the air from their destruction on the city, but they were both too tired and too worn out to care.  
It was a beaten down little shake, something a goat or a horse would stay in during the winter months and graze at during the summer. It wasn’t anything really but a roof over their heads, and some shelter from the Outback winds. Good a place as any. If they were going to be hunted down it might as well be here, neither of them could travel much farther than this. Plus, any farther and they would be in radioactive city, not that had had stopped them before. Still, this would due for the night, and as the sun crawled towards the horizon it only enforced both of their desires to stay inside for tonight.  
“Gotta perfect view of my lovin’ little art show, eh?” the Junker squawked, getting out of the car and looking back at the city. There were plumes of smoke above the skyline now, and distantly you could see little red flashing lights heading into the core.  
‘Rat gripped his side again after throwing his arms out to his ‘art work’, and Roadhog grabbed their bedroll.  
They both slouched into the hut, tired and burnt for their day of work. Jamie leaned against the creaky wooden doorframe, taking in the room as his eyes adjusted to the dark.  
It didn’t look like they were the first squatters here, no one had been in this shake for some time, but a makeshift table had been pulled into the hut, and a pile of dry and moldering hay sat bunched in the corner.  
“Is this heaven?” ‘Rat joked, “Thought I got’way from the angel of death—“ He was cracking wise again, a grin on his face as his eyes drooped from exhaustion. But he was cut short as ‘Hog grabbed his good arm and yanked him forwards into the shack.  
Jamie gasped from the action, the pull sending fiery pain into his ribs. He grunted and winced, as he was slammed against the weak wooden slats of the wall. The shack seemed to shake from the force, staying together just like Jamie: on a prayer alone.  
“Bloody—“ ‘Rat muttered, flinching as his body blossomed with pain from the slam. He was cut short again though as ‘Hog’s rough mouth closed in over his. It had the younger gasping right away, his body still too weak to hold enough air for a kiss like that. But he rolled into it anyways, a smile slowly breaking out over his face as Roadhog’s tongue turned in his mouth.

‘Hog had pulled up his mask just enough to free his mouth for a kiss, a rough and demanding kiss that had Jamie pulling at the skin of his back already.  
“Stop-“ Roadhog muttered, his own words cut as he kissed the other and got his lip bit in return. “Talkin’. About. Dyin’.” He threatened, rough cheeks and dry lips coming down hard on Jamie’s mouth.  
‘Rat chuckled the best he could, his teeth clinking with the other’s as he felt the exchange of copper bloody between them. He was probably the one bleeding, not ‘Hog, but Jesus he didn’t know. It didn’t really seem to matter right now. 

“Worried ‘bout not gettin’ paid?” Junkrat joked, taking a good swipe of the inside of ‘Hog’s mouth. He sucked hard on the other’s lip, biting eagerly down on the flesh.  
Roadhog grunted, and narrowed his eyes, the beady little orbs almost impossible to see with his mask tipped back like that. He pushed Jamie harder against the wall, one large hand pressing against his hip as he other scooped to hold up one of his legs. A balancing act between them. ‘Rat laughed, again, this one throatier and filled with need as ‘Hog’s tongue made laps around his mouth.  
“Huh Roadie?” He teased; nimble little hands shaking to undo the other’s holster; the tire and shoulder pads clambering to the ground behind them. “Dyin’ ‘es part of livin’.” The Junker grinned, digging his nails into the other’s shoulder.  
‘Hog sneered, large hands tightening on the other once again and gaining a flinch of pain from the younger.  
“Was dead-“ ‘Rat reminded him, not even regretting the words as he was torn from the wall and slammed down hard on the table in the room. Jamie gasped in pain, the noise coupled with manic giggles as he scrapped his metal fingers against the wood.  
“Fuckin’ell big guy,” the younger wheezed, his chest erupting in pain as he was pushed harder still against the table, his face plastered against the worn out wood. “Think ya’ gunna wring the death outta me?”

‘Hog didn’t answer, his large hand pushing hard against the square of the other’s back, bruises scattered like petals under his digits. Old scars, new cuts, bruises and breaks lined the younger’s back as the tattered bit of yarn of his stump rippled eagerly against the blackness of the table.  
“Gunna break some more ribs, mate.” Jamie said, practically moaning into the wood from the rough handling.  
Roadhog couldn’t ignore the words, his stubby fingernails leaving crests on the other’s flesh, his free hand digging greedily into his own pants.  
“Kill you myself,” the elder muttered under his breath, the words almost lost in ‘Rat’s wheezing laughter. The broken ribs weren’t helping with his breathing, but the giggles seemed almost more manic because of it now.  
“Wha’as that ya lug?” Jamie asked, grinning wide, and just able to see the other from over his shoulder. 

Roadhog gave deliberate slow strokes to himself, his fingers digging in more and hand pressing harder against Jamie’s back. He pressed and stroked until ‘Rat’s laughter turned into wheezes from the pressure, his eyes pinched shut from the pain.  
“You gunna do somethin’ ya cunt?” Jamie muttered, his voice breathy as ‘Hog ran his fingers over the head of his own cock. Hard. Painfully hard.  
“Shut up.”

Roadhog pulled his hand away from the other’s back, and Junkrat’s laughter came back in full force. He coughed a few times, the sound heavy in the room as ‘Hog yanked down the other’s shorts.  
He pulled hard enough to rip fabric, but the cloth stayed intact as he reached around and stuffed his fingers into the ‘Rat’s mouth. He sputtered upon contact, grinning around the intrusion and biting down on the flesh. His laughter was finally muffled, and his tongue made quick work of the other’s digits.  
‘Hog’s breath was coming out sharper now, the little grunts coupled with heavy sighs and short inhales as he stroked himself and Jamie licked up his fingers. Roadhog pressed closer, the bulge of his stomach pressing into Jamie’s backside, as the blonde giggled and moaned around the other’s fingers.  
“Fuck-“ the younger cursed when Roadhog pulled free, his fingers sticky and sour smelling from the other’s stale breath.  
“Fuck ya’,” he muttered, ‘Hog’s free hand moving quickly to cup the other’s ass. ‘Rat hissed with delight, body rigid with anticipation.  
‘Hog pressed a slick finger into the other’s ass, the size causing Jamie to tense as his body adjusted yet again.  
“Bloody ‘ell—“ the younger cursed, his laugher and his voice growing louder as ‘Hog started to thrust his finger in and out.  
“Should die more off’en—“ Jamie grinned, looking over his shoulder as his nails and metal fingers started to scratch the surface of the table.  
‘Hog grunted again, the steady push of his finger ceasing as he pulled it away. Fuck it. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Fuck this.  
“Shut up.” He cussed, his voice loud in comparison to his steady grunting. He stroked himself hard, dick wet and ready as he pulled greedily at the pathetic fat of the other’s ass.  
He pushed the head of his cock in hard, ‘Rat far too tight and far too dry for this to be comfortable for either of them, but Junkrat cried out in pleasure anyways—back arching, neck straightening pleasure.  
“Fuck yes!” The younger yelled, hands tucked in under his torso to try and keep his ribs a bit safer.  
‘Hog continued to press; wincing at the tightness as he slowly stretched the other’s ass.  
He pulled out quickly and got a gasp in return, taking the moment to spit into his hand and slap his fingers carelessly against the other’s asshole.  
“Come on mate—“ Jamie encouraged, lifting himself up slightly from the table to get a better look at his partner.  
‘Hog slammed a hand hard against the other’s back, forcing him down and pressing ‘Rat’s chest firmly into the table below. He guided his cock into the other smoothly now, pushing it to the hilt as the fat of his belly set in over the curves of the other’s ass. He moved his hand to the other’s head, taking fistfuls of his hair and pressing the younger’s cheek into the splintering wood.  
The manic laughter was back now too, Jamie plastered to the table, hands splayed as ‘Hog pulled the younger’s hips back and got a good hold. The moans and the gasps started rolling in too as ‘Hog pulled back and slammed in.  
“Fuckin’! Hard--- har—“ ‘Rat cried, biting his bottom lip as Roadhog pushed, their weight moving the entire table under them.

‘Hog was relentless; using his full weight to rock his hips into the other’s slapping his ass red with the force of his thrusts. The folds of his belly hanging over the other’s body, thick fingers tangled into the other’s hair as Jamie screamed with joy.  
“Roadie—Roadie---“ Jamie was muttered between laughter, moans and fucks. And ‘Hog kept going—biting his lip, thrusting, bruising the other’s hips with how badly he needed this. How badly he had to just hold onto this. 

Hold onto life. 

‘Rat’s words became babble as the elder’s dick slammed into him, making his insides raw. His own dick sore from rubbing against the hard surface of the table, and throbbing from neglect.  
“Roadie—“ the younger started, a desperation in his voice and ‘Hog got it right away. Fingers still tangled in those singed locks, his took his other hand from the man’s hips and moved it to his dick. He stroked with his thrusts, his own breath heavy and raspy from moving so hard against the other’s ass. He pumped Jamie, his dick weeping against his fingers as Jamie shouted into the empty little hut. No door to their shack, just their shouts of pleasure and lust running out into the desert around them.  
“Fuckin’ fuck me fuckin’ raw. Fuck, mak’me cum!” ‘Rat yelled his words delirious and unstrung as he drooled into the table, body bucking up against Roadhog and into his hand.  
“Fuck ‘Rat—“ ‘Hog muttered, yanking the other’s head back and away from the table, earning a strangled yell because of it.  
Jamie reached around desperately, blindly as he fumbled to grab at the other’s arm, holding onto his hands affectionately as he rocked his body against the other. His entire body was screaming in pain and pleasure: metal fingers clipping and digging into the other’s skin, blunt nails, bleeding lip and bruised torso screaming into the room.  
Jamie yelled and tightened his grip on the other, wild smile spreading across his face as his body arched and he came into the room. Shooting into the other’s hand as his body crumpled from the release. He almost fell; his peg leg sliding against the dirty floor as his body heaved and sputtered from release. But ‘Hog had him, he was pushing him back down into the table, pulling his hips back into him harder as he continued to wring out the other’s dick, his own hips bucking at this point.  
He grunted hard, releasing Jamie in order to squeeze the fat of his ass and pulling back just enough to see his dick inside of the other. He came hard; Jamie’s ass leaking with cum as ‘Hog pushed in with a much steadier pace.  
‘Rat was limp on the table, but muttering to himself as ‘Hog finished, thrusting lazily a few more times before pulling away completely. Jamie giggles, body shaking from both the thrill of it all and the bruising pain still ringing through him. 

“All that?” ‘Rat asked, pushing himself up weakly and stumbling a bit. ‘Hog didn’t move to catch him, just watching as Jamie turned around, using the table as support. He had a wild grin on his face, and his eyes were half lidded. You could see the bruises on his chest starting to form now, a sunburst of a bruise from where Roadhog had hit him.  
‘Hog stared for a moment before putting himself back into his overalls and zipping them up. He motioned to the bedrolls and started to unfold them onto the floor.  
“All that?” ‘Rat asked again, watching ‘Hog lazily, still perched onto the table.  
“What?” Roadhog finally asked, not looking up from his work, remembering to pull down his mask finally.  
“Ya know,” Jamie grinned, rolling his head this way and that. He reached down with shaking arms and pulled up his shorts. He could hardly stand and instead slouched onto the floor to watch Roadhog from a distance.  
“All that cause I died? It’s cause I died, ya?” Junkrat asked, lulling his head and bringing his knees up to his chest.  
“Dunno what I’d do without ya either ya big lug.”


End file.
